


Halloween

by NinetyNineGhosts



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Night at the Museum (Movies), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Kind of a crossover, Other, possible future relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyNineGhosts/pseuds/NinetyNineGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An oddity of a place known as 'Ethan's Costume Shop' opens in town. Josh insists on throwing a 'Crazy Awesome Halloween Party' and everyone he invites MUST wear a costume. Where better to go than there, eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before it All Went to Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Well, before you read I'm afraid I must admit I'm not good at writing the Until Dawn cast. This chapter here is mostly them dorking around before everything goes to shit, though. Think of it as just an intro, I guess.

"C'mon, man! A Halloween Party would be fucking great. You gotta come! Everyone else is!" Josh whined on the other end of the phone and Chris could just imagine the puppy dog pout his best friend must have on. 

 

"I'm sorry, man. I just have a lot of things to study. College isn't really a walk in the park, you know." Chris held his pencil in between his fingers, twirling it on occasion as he listened to Josh's voice over the phone practically beg him to come to the party.

 

"Ashley said she'd go!" 

 

"You said that twice already, dude." 

 

"Please, bro!" Chris heard what must have been the sound of Josh flopping onto his bed. "You could pick out a killer outfit and totally blow her into the Bone Zone with it!"  
  


"Why are you so obsessed with the Bone Zone, man?" Chris laughed a bit. "I'll...I'll think about it, alright? Two nights from now?"

 

"Right on Halloween, man. It'll be great. Horror movie marathon, stupid decorations, getting drunk off of apple-flavored beer and doing stupid stuff, the works! We'll be partying like costumed pornstars, man."

 

Chris shook his head, grinning a bit wider. "Yeah, I'll think about it, okay? Sounds like fun, just let me study for now."

 

"Okay, dude. We could check out that new costume place tomorrow!" God, Josh was not giving up. "Ethans? Yeah. get some kind o' rad sexy suit and pull a Bond -"

 

"Josh, I'm gonna hang up so I can study." The blonde warned the brunette. 

 

"Oh. Shit, bye!"

 

"Bye."

 

~~~~~

 

"Chrischrischrischris"

 

"What"

 

"Look"

 

Josh had managed to drag all six of the others to the costume store. If there was one thing that Chris was sure of, it was that his brunette friend was fucking psyched to be throwing the embodiment of a cheesy Halloween party. 

In Josh's hands there was an outfit that made Chris raise an eyebrow. 

 

"You want to dress up as some Ancient Pharoah whose name I can't even read?" The blonde snickered.

 

"Hey, I think it looks cool." The brunette frowned. "I could boss all of you around since I'd be the most royal guy there!" The frown was quickly replaced by a coy grin as Josh imagined the scenario.

 

"You gotta remember it's just a costume, man." Chris absentmindedly eyed the other costumes as he spoke.

 

"On the contrary." An unfamiliar voice piped up. The two bros looked in the direction of a man who seemed to be the owner of the shop. "I believe a costume can act as an extension of oneself - Halloween is a time to not only hide your true self, but to embrace it."

 

"Huh." The glasses-clad man shifted a bit on his toes. "That's...sort of poetic, to be honest. But...what point are you getting at here?"

 

"I'm only saying that your friend would do nicely in that outfit." The man, Ethan, let out a soft grin. "It suits him nicely."

 

"Ha!" Josh pointed at Chris in triumph. "Just a costume, my ass." Chris only rolled his eyes and shot a  _You can't be serious, bro_  look towards the brunette.

 

Josh bought the outfit in a heartbeat.

 

Chris told him it was a waste of money.

 

Josh didn't listen, of course.

 

~~~~~

 

"Hey, Em!" Matt stepped out from behind a rack of outfits. "Check it out. Matching couples costumes!"

 

"Wow." Emily scoffed. "Can someone say 'dorky'? Or 'childish'? Honestly, you can't expect me to wear one of those cheesy-ass things."

 

"Aw, c'mon Em!" The jock held a couple of outfits in his hands. "It'd look cool!"

 

"Cool? More like crappy. Seriously, Matt." 

 

"Football star and cheerleader?"

 

"Uh, yeah. No."

 

"Wizard and witch?"

 

"I stopped listening when you said 'wizard'."  
  


"O...kay. Knight and princess?"

 

"Ugh, princess is _NOT_ my kind of thing, Matt. If anything, I'd be a fucking _queen_. Or better yet, a _dragon_!"

 

"Dragon?" Emily's boyfriend gave an interested grin. "Well, I'd have to say it'd be fitting."

 

"Okay, now you've gotten me interested in this." The black-haired girl rubbed her hands together and looked around, gathering some face makeup and accessories, as well as a pair of horns and wings. "Okay, you're buying this."

 

"Wait, me?"

 

"You suggested it!"

 

Matt pouted a little bit.

 

"Fine... But just because I'm nice! You owe me, though." He and Emily laughed a bit as he pulled out his wallet. 

  
~~~~~

 

Mike eyed the outfits Jess had picked out. 

 

"You really think 'Matching Couple Cowboy and Cowgirl' is the best idea out of all our options, Jess?" He inquired. 

 

"It'll be fun! Besides, they were the best-looking outfits in the store." The blonde girl shrugged and grinned. "And you'll look great. Trust me."

 

"If you say so." Mike shrugged as he picked up a cowboy hat. "I mean, it doesn't look half bad. Gives me an excuse _ta werk on mah Ol' Western cowboy accent!_ " Jess laughed as Mike slipped into an incredibly overdone accent. He even assumed a crouching cowboy stance. 

 

"You dork!" She giggled, lightly punching his arm. 

 

"Hey, that's ' _Mad Mike the Outlaw_ ' to you, little missy." Mike sniggered. 

 

"Mad Mike? Oh my god, could you pick out a more cheesy name for yourself?" 

 

"Hey, like yours would be any better."

 

"Hm, good point." Jess smiled wider. "It's still super dumb, though!"

 

"You're super dumb."

 

"What a creative comeback, buster." 

 

"That's ' _Ma -_ "

 

"Shoosh." The blonde girl placed a finger on Mike's lips, causing the two to break out into giggles. 

 

~~~~~

 

"Woah. That dress is super glittery." Sam raised an eyebrow at the yellow gown Ashley was eyeing in awe. "Put it in the right light and you've got a makeshift disco ball!" 

 

Ashley laughed, but strode over to the gown and begin checking the sizes and prices.

 

"Looks sort of like Belle's from Beauty and the Beast..." Sam noted, which caused the redhead to nod. 

 

"Yeah! It looks pretty cool, doesn't it?" Ashley smiled. "I like it! Think I have enough money?"

 

"You should - Check out the sign, 50% Off Big Opening Sale." The blonde woman nodded. "Good deal."

 

"Sweet! I'm getting it."

 

"Ooh, nice. Princess Ashley of the great kingdom of...." Sam thought for a moment. "Booklandia!" 

 

"Creative." Ashley rolled her eyes with a grin. "And you're...?"

 

"Katniss!" Sam held up her outfit. "I have a bow and arrow at home, I can add that to the costume!"

 

"Nice." Ashley looked over the outfit. "There's a lot of detail, I'll give it that."

 

"Same to yours!" Sam motioned towards all the glitter on Ashley's dress. 

 

"Fair point." The redhead smiled.

 

~~~~

 

"Unbelievable." Josh held a hand to his forehead. "You're not taking this holiday seriously at all, dude."

 

"It's just a costume, dude." Chris shrugged. "I think it looks cool."

 

"It's a fucking bedsheet ghost." The brunette groaned. " _A bedsheet ghost._ The lowest-hanging branch."

 

"Stop being so overdramatic, dude. At least I'm not prancing around in a golden bathrobe."

 

"Haha. Very funny."

 

"This is gonna be a fucking great Halloween."

 

"Hell yeah."


	2. And Here It All Goes to Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell starts at 12 on Halloween night. Ethan Rayne ensures it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Halloween, almost 12, the party's going good, but these poor kiddos are about to have a pretty hard time.

"WooooOOOoooo!" Chris jumped up from behind a couch, his features hidden behind what seemed to be a white bedsheet with black dot eyes drawn where the face would be. "I'm a ghost and I'm here for your soul!"

 

He was met by eye-rolling and laughter from Sam, who was dressed in a rather accurate Katniss Everdeen outfit. In her hands was a bow and arrow, which made Chris a little thankful he didn't actually scare her. An arrow in the shoulder or forehead would've been quite unpleasant.

 

"Nice try, Casper." She teased, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

 

"You have to admit, I was kind of scary!" Chris waved his arms for emphasis on the 'scary'. He was only met with a bit more laughter.

 

"Maybe to a five-year old." Sam noted. "Did you even _try_ to find a good costume? Or did you just grab the first thing you saw?"

 

"In order to avoid more teasing, I'm going to not answer that question."

 

"Probably the best choice."

 

The two laughed again before Chris turned a bit to look back at couch. 

 

"Okay, I'm going to hide again until somebody else who I can really scare comes by."

 

"How long were you behind there before?" Sam raised an eyebrow. 

 

"I dunno - Twenty minutes?"

 

The other girl shook her head. "Have fun." She poked his forehead before walking away.

 

"Don't shoot anyone." Chris warned her before crawling back behind the couch.

 

"I'll try my hardest!"

 

~~~~

 

"Hey, have you guys seen Mike or Jess?" Ashley asked, tapping a knight on the shoulder. Matt turned and thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

 

"Uh, no." He responded, shrugging a bit. "Haven't seen 'em. Why?"

 

"I don't know, Jess and I were just talking yesterday and she seemed really excited about showing us her and Mike's outfits." Ashley looked at her own outfit, as she was wearing the lovely yellow gown she had been so captivated by in the previous chapter. 

 

"Maybe she and Mike are too busy sexxing it up to care about the party." Emily cut in, leaning on Matt's side. Her face was covered with face paint, making her appear very dragon-esque. She wore upon her head a pair of fake horns and seemed to have expertly thrown together accessories to make some form of 'sexy dragoness' look. Ashley didn't reply to her, she instead opened her mouth but was interrupted by a certain man dressed as a certain pharaoh.

 

"Hey, losers." Joshua Washington leaned on Ashley's shoulder, breath smelling of some form of apple beer. For someone dressed as the most royal man in Ancient Egypt, he really wasn't acting like it. 

 

"Hey, Josh." Matt and Ashley said almost simultaneously as Emily strode away from the group. Probably to talk to somebody she could start up an interesting conversation with.

 

"Okay, so like. It's almost midnight, and I'm ready for some horror movies." The man who was most likely drunk explained. "You guys up for some pants-shitting terror?" 

 

"I dunno - I don't like getting scared." The redhead responded. "I mean, if you choose something that isn't _too_ scary." 

 

"Oh, don't you worry. I mean, I'll even tell you when the scary parts happen so you can cover your eyes and stuff." Josh offered a fist for Ashley to bump. Ashley bumped the fist.

 

"Oh, yeah. Josh, have you seen Jess or Mike?" Ashley asked, remembering why she had even walked into this area.

 

"Uh, no. I think Mike said they'd be a little late, but I haven't seen 'em yet." Josh shrugged. "They'll show up. They're probably just busy takin' each other to the Bone Zone."

 

"Again with the Bone Zone?" Matt smirked. "Seriously, man. You gotta stop with that, it just sounds weird."

 

"You got a problem with the Bone Zone? What you haven't taken Emily there yet?" Ashley covered her mouth with her hand as Josh let out a triumphant 'OOOOOOO' to aid his own zinger.

 

Matt facepalmed and shook his head. 

 

"You're drunk as shit, Josh."

 

"Your face is drunk as shit."

 

"Nice."

 

~~~~

 

Chris couldn't help but feel a sense of something being off. As he sat perched behind the couch, awaiting some unfortunate friend to pass by, he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. 

 

He looked at the clock through the black fabric of his costume - 11:58.

 

Huh. Was it really that late already?

 

Oh. The clock just changed. 11:59. Okay. Still surprisingly late.

 

Chris heard Josh slurring some words - Looks like his friend had too much 'Apple-Flavored Beer'. He heard Ashley giggling a bit. Was Ashley passing by? He heard Matt's voice - He couldn't make out the words, but he sounded concerned. 

 

12:00.

 

Chris felt lightheaded as screams erupted from outside the house and found himself falling, collapsing. 

 

But he never felt himself hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos and tell me what you think, please! I'd love to hear feedback! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Shit Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happened.

Chris's head hurt. He felt dizzy.

 

"Ugh..." He let out a groan of pain as he rubbed his head. "Guys?" The place was quiet. Well, kind of. The house itself was quiet. Outside, Chris could hear screaming, hissing, chattering,...roaring?

 

How odd.

 

"Guys?" He asked again, having no answer. He rose from the couch, but was suddenly shocked to find that rather than jumping over it, he was able to....walk through it.

 

That was new.

 

Chris began to feel uneasy. What was going on? Was this a prank? It had to be a prank, Josh is pranking him. Oh, that asshole.

 

"Josh?" Chris yelled, walking around the house.

 

"Oh, my head..." The blonde heard a voice from behind him. Josh, still in his pharaoh garb, was leaning on the wall and rubbing his forehead. Chris turned to face his friend and strode over to see if he could help. Josh only held up a hand.

 

"You will not touch me." He gazed at Chris as if he didn't recognize the man. His voice sounded less...Josh-y. It was more formal. "I am...I'm okay."

 

"Josh, you sure?" Chris attempted to lay a comforting hand on Josh's shoulder - His friend looked to have a great headache. He was shocked when his hand went through Josh and the other man looked horrified. 

 

"Who's Josh?" The brunette pharaoh cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Um, you?" The blonde man stared at his hand as he spoke.

 

"No." Josh laughed. "You must be mistaken. I am Ahkmunrah, fourth king of the fourth king, descendant of Ra and ruler of the land of my people." He said the words with pride, sticking his nose into the air as if he really were the royalty he was claiming to be. Chris scoffed.

 

"No, no. I think I'd know if my best friend was actually a pharaoh. You're Josh Washington, 20 year old jackass? Going to filmmaking school?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm....Sorry, what? No, I am in no way of any relation to this 'Josh' you speak of." 'Ahkmunrah' frowned. "What's going on? What's....What's happened to Egypt?"

 

"Egypt..." Chris furrowed his brows before letting a giggle slip out. "Egypt?! God, Josh. That's - Heh, that's rich. Nice one, almost had me fooled."

 

"I assure you, this is no laughing matter."

 

"No, man. It is. It's hilarious, you think you're a pharaoh? Really?!" Chris placed his hands on his hips. "A-And I dunno what's been making me think I've been going through things -" He leaned on a wall to steady himself.

 

Or at least he tried.

 

Chris went directly through the wall and fell onto the ground outside the house.

 

"Shit."

 

~~~~~

 

As chaos broke loose throughout the streets, a couple exited a bank. 

 

"Nice shootin' back there, hun." One of the two told the other. He was taller than his partner, and he looked rather dangerous with the six-shooter in his hands.

 

"I know." The woman responded, twirling her own gun on her finger. "Ya got the money?"

 

"I most definitely got the money, sweetcheeks."

 

"Good." A smile crossed the woman's face. Her blonde braids bounced as she walked. "Pretty soon we'll be ridin' outta here with all the cash we can carry!"

 

"Sure thang, Jessie." The man pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "Where d'we stop next?"

 

"Anywhere with money to spare."

 

"Sounds like a plan."

 

And with that, Mad Mike and Jess vanished into the shadows to plunder and rob some more unfortunate establishments. After all, what else would a couple of well-respected Outlaws do with their time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how short this chapter is! Leave kudos and comments, both are appreciated and motivate me to write some more!


End file.
